The present disclosure relates to a bellows for a joint arrangement comprising pleats, an axis and a joint front face, in which a region of the joint front face is produced by blow molding and forms a receiver for a retaining ring. The disclosure further relates to a method for producing such a bellows.
The disclosure relates, in particular, to a sealing system for a tripod joint which is used, for example, for torque transmission in motor vehicles. In this connection, bellows are connected, on the one hand, to a joint part (the so-called “big end”) and, on the other hand, connected to a shaft (the so-called “small end”). For fastening the bellows to the joint part (and to the shaft), a retaining ring is usually used which is positioned in a specific receiver of the bellows, before mounting the joint. It has to be ensured, therefore, that the position of the retaining ring in the receiver remains substantially unaltered during mounting. It also has to be ensured, therefore, that the retaining ring may be easily pushed over the bellows so that it engages in the receiver provided therefor. To this end, it is known to form a raised portion extending over the circumference of the bellows which define the receiver.